


Ronan Is Gay

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Joseph Kavinsky Being an Asshole, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: But for who?Oneshot/drabble





	Ronan Is Gay

Kavinsky was not a nice guy. Pretty much everyone knew that. And maybe that was why he and Ronan Lynch got on so well though. What does that say about the two of them?

“Urgh,” Kavinsky muttered with an eyeroll. “You’re so gay for Gansey.” It was obvious to him. Even if his friend never talked about it.

Ronan rolled his own eyes. Yeah right. That wasn’t the case. “I’m not gay…”

Adam Parrish walked by. Ronan’s eyes followed him.

“…not for Gansey.”


End file.
